


Black Limb

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: 'Dream No More' ending spoilers, Challenge Response, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: A poetic drabble about Hornet.





	Black Limb

**Author's Note:**

> ~The challenge was:  
> Drabble or Double Drabble, any fandom, mandatory word/theme: "leg".  
> The challenge was between my dear[Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst) and me, and she wrote a fanfic on Detroit: Become Human which you can find here: [(x)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866745)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this weird lil piece.

The bend of her leg as she dashed away, the ruffles of ancient leaves. Unheard, barely seen. Blending into the corrupted nature, red and white disappearing in the Greenpath.  
A flash of glistening iron in a forgotten place. The poise of a hunter. She waited. Limber daughter of the beast. She dreamed, on the edge.  
The strength of her leg as she leaped. Black limbs black eyes forever moving, under the tears. White thread behind. Seeking.  
Waking up, in the dim blue light where they had fought. No haste, for once her legs shook. Her last glance at the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it, and sorry that is turned out so weird! If you want to leave a kudo or comment, know that I always love receiving them!


End file.
